L'île Kamoulox
by Emma Dela Luna
Summary: Les Hearts pirates accotent sur une île qui est, à première vue, tout à fait normale. Hmm...Hmm... pas si normale que ça en fait... Attention OS déjanté !


Bonjour,

Cet OS est conseillé aux personnes épileptiques et celles possédant un trop grand sens logique.

La direction décline toutes responsabilités en cas d'étouffements, de crise de folie ou autres désagréments créés suite à la lecture de cet OS.

Merci de votre compréhension.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **L'île Kamoulox**

§§§

Trois heures. Trois heures qu'ils marchaient dans cette fichue forêt et toujours pas de village en vue. La chaleur y était étouffante et l'humidité attirait une variété impressionnante d'insectes qui se dépêchaient de agglutiner autour des étrangers.

Ce matin même l'équipage des Hearts pirates commandé par le célèbre chirurgien de la mort, Trafalgar Law, avait amarré sur ce petit bout de terre recouvert par cette forêt touffue perdu au milieu de l'océan. Le but était simple : refaire des provision pendant que le log pose se rechargeait. Hélas cette île ne semblait pas posséder le moindre petit village et après une matinée d'errance, le groupe composé du capitaine, de son second et de deux zouaves nommés Shachi et Penguin avait donc décidé de faire une pause avant de rebrousser chemin.

Ils s'arrêtèrent donc dans une charmante clairière où un minuscule lac s'était formé. Le capitaine s'assit sur un rocher en observant ses subordonnés. L'ours plongea la tête la première dans le lac et les deux autres s'écroulèrent sur place rampant vers le point d'eau.

Le chirurgien soupira. Malgré l'ambiance calme et paisible régnante, il restait sur ses gardes. Quelques chose ne tournait pas rond ici.

Comme pour confirmer les pensées de son capitaine, Shachi marcha malencontreusement sur une sorte de champignon rouge qui en laissa échapper une poudre rose. La chose étant peu commune, Trafalgar fronça les sourcils et se leva prêt à intervenir.

Shachi éternua puis tomba. Comme prit par des convulsions, il se mit à vibrer comme un smartphone possédant un vibreur puissant. Tous se précipitèrent vers lui. Penguin paniqua et commença à courir partout en agitant les bras vers le haut. Bepo sortit de l'eau et enchaina excuses sur excuses en se s'inclinant. Trafalgar, lui tentait d'examiner son nakama qui blanchissait à vue d'œil. Tout d'un coup, Shachi arrêta de bouger. Le brun se demanda s'il était mort mais son cœur qui battait encore lui prouva le contraire.

 **-Hahahahaha !**

 _Il rigolait ?_ Shachi rigolait alors qu'il y avait à peine trois secondes il ressemblait à un cadavre. Il se releva d'un bond, oscilla légèrement toujours aussi hilare. Trafalgar essaya de le calmer, s'était sans compter sur Penguin qui partit lui aussi en fou rire après avoir reniflé les restes du champignon écrasé.

 **-Bepo donne moi mon nodachi et porte les. On rentre au sous-marin.**

Trop tard un rhinocéros unicorne ailé leur bloquait le passage. Dans une magnifique coordination, Penguin et Shachi annoncèrent :

 **-La beauté et l'harmonie du rhinocéros.**

D'accord, le chirurgien devait avoir lui aussi marcher sur un champignon hallucinogène. Le mieux était de rentrer prendre une bonne aspirine et dormir.

Il avança donc en contournant l'illusion du rhinocéros qui se décala en même temps. Il essaya de passer à travers. Mais elle était vachement réelle pour une hallucination. Pendant ce temps, les deux idiots se tordaient de rire en essayant de faire un cheik coincés sous chaque bras de l'ours qui affichait une tête étonnée.

 _Non, franchement aujourd'hui ce n'était pas la journée du chirurgien_. Au bord de la crise de nerfs, il dégaina son arme d'une main et au moment de découper le gêneur, la chose se mit à parler :

 **-On brandit le contrat synallagmatique et chevauche la Tour Eiffel, c'est une cavalcade héroïque vers les étoiles du pays de guimauve.**

Trafalgar ne chercha même pas à comprendre et le trancha en deux. Une poudre bleue en sortit ainsi qu'un tas de papiers qui commença à voler dans tous les sens, des Tours Eiffel miniatures avec des ailes voltigèrent en file indienne suivi de petit carré de guimauve de toutes les couleurs qui formaient deux files rampantes au sol semblable à celles de fourmis.

Bepo surprit lâcha un millième de secondes Shachi et ce dernier partit en courant immédiatement suivi par Penguin. Ensemble ils commencèrent un Harlem Shake au milieu de la clairière entourés de papiers, de Tours Eiffel et de carrés de guimauve le tout bougeant au rythme d'une musique sortie de nulle part.

Bepo se trémoussait en tapant dans les mains. Par contre le supernova ne semblait pas appréciait. Une veine palpitait en haut de son front.

Deux grosses cloches dorées et ailées déboulèrent du ciel s'ajoutant à la pagaille environnante.

 **-L'aube spirituelle est irréparable comme la cloche fêlée du couvercle de Valence !** lança joyeusement Penguin.

 **-Le président de la cloche fêlée de son côté droit à la fin de la musique a des gens qui ont été tués,** compléta Shachi.

Et ce fut en cœur qu'ils ajoutèrent :

 **-La cloche dans le monde de ma vie est belle !**

Les deux compères enchainèrent sur une macaréna endiablée accompagnés par Bepo et le reste des choses volantes ou non qui s'étaient jointes à eux.

Les dents du chirurgien crisèrent signe de son fort mécontentement.

Deux panda façon mini peluche trop kawaii passèrent à côté de lui en regardant le spectacle.

 **-Je suis en train de me dire que les gens sont trop mignons et que les sushis à la maison du bonheur pour les enfants sont des choses qui me concernent.**

 **-Tout à fait.**

 **-La marihuana de ma classe est trop bien mais elle est en train de se rendre à l'évidence que les autres pays européens ont été tués et que le ménage dans ma tête est terminé.**

 **-Tout à fait.**

Ils hochèrent la tête en continuant leur promenade. Trafalgar ne résista pas à l'envi de les mettre en cubes.

Il s'occupa ensuite de ses subordonnés qui chantaient à tue tête en dansant le caramelldansen. Il trancha tout et partit en trainant deux mec en combi qui pleuraient comme des enfants de deux ans et un ours tout content qui le suivait gentiment en agitant les bras.

Sur le chemin de retour les fleurs s'envolaient, les arbres ondulaient voire parfois dansaient. Ils croisèrent une fille aux couettes bleu et en uniforme qui faisait tourner un poireau en chantant et qui les salua amicalement.

Le capitaine ne la regarda même pas. Ils arrivèrent en un temps record à la plage où leur navire était amarré. Ni une ni deux tout le monde était dans l'engin à son poste pour mettre les voiles.

Shachi et Penguin avaient fini par se taire et s'étaient même endormis. Ils se réveillèrent trois jours plus tard sans aucun souvenirs. Bepo sifflotait et trottinait joyeusement dans les couloirs du sous-marin. Quand à Trafalgar, il en fait encore des cauchemars.

Kamoulox : phrase qui n'a pas de sens.

Tous les kamoulox de cet OS sont de moi ou d'un ami à moi. Les Heats sont de Oda. L'île et les autres personnages sont de moi.

Une petite review ?


End file.
